I would do anything for you
by Angelica R
Summary: [Sequel to And then she remembered] : Someone arrived in Hyperion Heights, and learned what happened to Tilly. This last one is kidnapped by this new inhabitant, who has a special purpose. Make things come back to what they were before. Established Alice/Robyn (Curious Archer). Non-cursed!Robyn. Cursed!Alice. Drizella/Regina (StepQueen). Henry/Jacinda. (Light Robyn/Ivy).


I would do anything for you.

[Sequel to _And then she remembered_ ] : Someone arrived in Hyperion Heights, and learned what happened to Tilly. This last one is kidnapped by this new inhabitant, who has a special purpose. Make things come back to what they were before. Established Alice/Robyn (Curious Archer). Non-cursed!Robyn. Cursed!Alice. Drizella/Regina (StepQueen). Henry/Jacinda. (Light Robyn/Ivy).

 **Author's note : This won't happen on the show, but I like the idea of Robyn not being taken by the curse, and trying to find Alice and to make her remember. And I needed to write again some Alice/Robyn, even though I don't know if they will be together or not on the show. I just like this pairing. Oh, and this is just speculation, again. **

The day she lost Alice, Robyn thought that her heart would break.

But she wasn't taken by the curse, and she didn't know why.

Something happened, and the second after the curse was cast, her Alice was gone, and she was in another world, all alone.

But not in Seattle, strangely.

No one she knew was there anymore, especially Alice, or even Henry, Regina, or Hook.

They all disappeared.

She just had to find them.

Find her.

She would never stop trying.

 _§§§§_

Things were better, Tilly thought. She was her again, not with these crazy thoughts (in fact she didn't remember about what it was. It didn't matter), and things were back to normal.

Almost, as Weaver was still in the hospital, and yes, she felt guilty for what she did to him.

"Hey…" the young woman said to the officer in a shy way.

She couldn't look at him, she didn't dare, not yet.

"You're okay ? She asked him."

Weaver didn't answer, seeming to be… strange. Well, he had just been shot, so that could be understood. He looked at her.

"Yes, I am… Better than before, surely.

\- I'm sorry, she immediately said.

\- This is not your fault, you… you weren't yourself. You didn't know what you were doing."

Hadn't she be so focused on her feeling of guiltiness, she would have see that the policeman seemed to be… strange. Kind of troubled. But it didn't last, and he talked again.

"So… you're right now ?

\- Yes, of course, I took my pills, and I feel much better now, don't worry for me. And I'm not going to do that again, she muttered to herself."

She didn't see his look, nor how disappointed he seemed to be. And even if she saw it, she wouldn't have understood what there was in his eyes.

"I'm… happy you are, he said.

\- So… do you forgive me ?

He looked at her with surprise.

\- Of course ! Why wouldn't I ?

\- I shot you…

\- Well… I would say it was an accident…

She raised an eyebrow, and for a second, she was almost Alice again.

\- You're kidding, right ?

\- Listen Tilly… I told Rogers that it was someone masked, he is not stupid, and knows that it's you, but… just do as if it wasn't right ?"

The young woman's look became concerned.

"Why do you protect me ?"

He couldn't tell her what he knew. So he lied (kind of.)

"Well… you're one of my better asset, and as you're sane now… And, he added, wanting to tell her something true, I care about you Tilly… As if you were my daughter."

He never told her that, and her eyes then shined with happiness.

"Thank you Weaver, she told him, before leaving."

 _§§§§_

The town was strange.

Well, it was because she wasn't used to normality, as she just lived in places like Storybrooke and the Enchanted Forest.

And she went also in the Underworld, even though she didn't remember it.

So yes, for Robyn Hood, Seattle could appear as a strange place, as it was too normal for her.

It was just supposed to be a step in her great trip that she began after the cruse was cast, and she was on it since what appeared as months for her.

So she needed to make a pause, a break.

Before it, she tried to contact her family, or even to go to Storybrooke, but it didn't work. She had no idea why, but she never succeeded to come back and find them. So, now, she was there, trying to find a way back to the people she cared about and that had been taken from her by this curse.

It had been complicated, to survive in this world all alone, and lost, but she managed.

By stealing, of course, as she had no much other ways to do it, but she did succeed now to have enough things with her so she wouldn't have to do it here.

Oh, and she had no car, and it was the evening, that was why she was so exhausted.

(She would probably stay a night, not more.)

So, when she saw the word _Roni's_ , indicating a bar, she just sighed with relief, and walked to it.

She _really_ needed it.

She entered, not looking at who was there, and just sat on a chair at the bar, taking her head in her hand, and sighing.

"Having a bad day ? Asked someone who seemed to have a familiar voice, and must be the barmaid.

Robyn had a sad and tired laugh.

\- You have no idea, she whispered.

\- Do you want to drink something ?"

That wouldn't hurt her.

"Yes, please. The strongest thing you have.

Roni looked at her with suspicion.

\- You look like someone whose life was just… ripped of.

\- Oh yes, it is, you can trust me, muttered the young woman.

\- Well, you should be careful…

\- Roni, asked her Jacinda with a strong voice, wanting apparently to tell her something.

\- Excuse, Roni told her, before leaving."

Finally, Robyn looked up, wanting to see the woman's face.

As she saw her, she recognized her, and she froze.

"Regina ?" She whispered with astonishment and surprise.

She couldn't believe it, but it was the true. Here she was, her aunt.

And it wasn't her, not the one she knew, not the one she used to know.

It was someone else.

Someone _cursed_.

Looking at where she was, she saw her in a great discussion with no one else than Henry and Cinderella, and for a second, she stopped breathing.

It was them.

She did it.

She _found them_.

She let a great smile come across her face, as she realized that what she did these last months had been useful. The burden she felt since the day the curse was cast seemed to be less worst than before, and she took a deep breath.

They were here, safe, and _alive_.

And they forgot her.

Her smile faded a little, but her look was different now.

Because she was feeling something she thought she lost forever.

Hope.

Seeing Roni come back, she couldn't help but let her smile grow larger, a thing the other woman noticed.

"Hey… you're okay ?

\- Yes… I am.

\- Do you still want to drink something ?

\- Yes, but… just water, I think.

\- Oh ! It looks like you changed your mind, Roni said, seeming to be reassured by her choice, seeing her less desperate than before. Why ?

 _I found my family_.

\- I… let's just say that I have got a message… with a new I was looking for since so much time that it made me hope again."

Roni smiled.

"So, what are going to do ?

\- Stay… for a while… maybe a week, I think."

 _§§§§_

Roni had a room. It was something little. But as she was someone who lived the last months in places less likeable, she didn't complain. It would be perfect for her.

"You never thought about, I don't know… renting it ?

Roni gave her a smile.

\- Well… there are not a lot of people who accept to live in a bar. The noises, the atmosphere… people don't really like it, and even if I tried to rent it, it never worked.

\- Oh… I understand… I think that it will be good for me, I just can't pay for something really big. By the way, how much…

\- You don't have to pay me a rent, said Roni, surprising Robyn.

\- What ? But… why ?"

Roni let a sight escape from her lips.

"Listen… you look like someone who needs help, who needs some assistance, so… maybe that I can help you. I know what it is, to have a harsh life.

\- Thank you. So you allow me to stay here, right ?

\- Yes, of course. As long as you need it. And I guess that you will need a work."

Robyn never thought about it. Not when her only concern was to find her family. But the other woman was right.

"Yes, sure.

-That could be there. So your working and living place would be the same.

\- Thanks for your offer, but… I know nothing about bars, and how to do the things you do.

\- I could teach you."

 _Yes, that would be great._

Regina was the one who taught her magic, so Robyn did know that her aunt was a good teacher. And that could be good to have some time with her.

"Again, I'm grateful, but… why would you do that ? You don't even know me !

\- I feel lonely, confessed the barmaid. I have some… friends, as Henry or Jacinda, but… I am alone."

 _No, you're not._

 _Not any more._

 _I am here._

"But you're right, she added, I don't know your name. And you don't know mine either. My name is Roni. And you ?"

Robyn Hood was certainly not an option, she was sure of that. Just as Robyn Mills, of course.

Well… she could find a compromise.

"I'm Robyn Hills, she finally said."

It wasn't as if Roni could check it to see if she was telling the truth or not.

"Well, Robyn Hills… Welcome to Hyperion Heights."

 _§§§§_

"I will introduce you to two of my friends."

Before Robyn had the time to protest, Roni brought her to the table where Henry and Cinderella were. Robyn had no desire to disturb them, she felt unconsciously that in this world, they weren't together.

She had the feeling that Henry was supposed to be the one who would break the curse. He helped for the first one, why not this one ?

She looked at them and wondered where Lucy was.

They were talking, and drinking, and laughing, and Robyn just had the intuition that _it was right_.

Things were as they were supposed to be.

Well, not entirely, some things still needed to be fixed. But at least, it was a beginning.

"Sorry for interrupting you, said Roni. Even if… I don't know if I interrupted anything.

\- No you didn't, they both answered in harmony."

Roni smiled and rolled her eyes, amused, as she saw that they were still denying it.

"In that case, it's alright. I wanted to present you our new barmaid, Robin Hills.

\- Hello, my name is Henry Mills.

 _I know._

 _I know you,_ she thought with a mix of sadness and joy.

\- Yes, I know."

He frowned.

"You do ?

\- Yes… or course, she said after a time. You're the Author. The famous Author, she added.

Henry shrugged.

\- I am not _that_ famous, he answered with modesty.

Robyn remembered all the things she heard about him. How much Henry was a hero, and all these things he did.

She smiled.

\- You are, Robyn told him with sincerity.

\- Well… thank you."

She was looking at him strangely, according to Roni. There was something like… love and tenderness in her eyes, and Roni realized that maybe it hadn't been such a good idea. As she saw Jacinda' suspicious look, she understood she wasn't the only one to think it.

Robyn seemed to see that something was wrong as she then looked at Cinderella with a brilliant smile.

"I'm sorry, I just… ( _I was just happy to see my cousin again_ ). It doesn't matter, she said by shaking her head."

Ella had a forced smile.

"It's nothing."

Robyn didn't really know her. When she was in the Enchanted Forest, she usually was with Regina, Henry, or Alice. And sometimes Hook.

And also Lucy, of course, but she didn't speak often with her.

"I'm Jacinda.

\- Well… I'm happy to meet you Jacinda."

 _§§§§_

It had been since like years that Robyn didn't have such a good night. But, as she woke up, a thought immediately came to her mind.

Alice.

She didn't think of her the last evening, just being happy she found a part of her family after searching them during a so long time.

But now, she had rest, and she was able to think clearly.

So… where was Alice ?

 _Don't think about it. You have time now, thanks to Regina. She allowed you to stay, you don't have to run any more. Just, stay calm, and breath. You will find a way._

Yes, she would. She wouldn't let Lady Tremaine destroy them, destroy what they had.

Never.

When she saw her arriving in the bar, Roni offered her a smile.

"Hello Sleeping Beauty."

Robyn froze, just for a second, and thought about something. But no, it was just a joke. And a bad one.

She raised an eyebrow, skeptical.

"You know that I didn't sleep for a century, right ?"

Roni did make an effort. She laughed. A little laugh, right, but it was a laugh, at least.

 _§§§§_

Robyn worked at the bar the following days.

It was hard for her at first.

Because, yeah, as she herself told it to Roni, she had no ideas of how worked a bar.

And she learned, of course, as she just wanted to stay there, and be accepted by her family, who didn't remember her.

And yep, she really needed time for this.

That was the case with Jacinda, who surely didn't like their first encounter, apparently.

But with Henry, it had been the entire contrary, he seemed to like her. It was _that_ that Jacinda didn't appreciate.

By chance, with Roni, things were easier, as she rapidly understood that Robyn didn't want to have anything with Henry. They became kind of friends. Good friends, for sure, as Roni was more and more accepting her.

And Robyn liked it, as she missed it, her relationship with her aunt.

She wasn't really used to it, live in a town like that. Well, a town which was _that_ great. After living in Storybrooke (quite a little town) and in the New Enchanted Forest, it still felt strange.

So, except the bar, she didn't really go to many other places, trying firstly to rebuild her relationship with Henry and Roni. Other people that she used to know from Fairy Tale Land came sometimes there, and it hurt to see them and not being recognized by them.

There was Hook, obviously, as he was Roni's friend (his name was Rogers, she learned this then), or Gold (Weaver).

(Regarding to Gold, she had no doubts. He was the Dark One. It was almost sure that he knew the truth.)

She didn't talk to them, in fact, she tried sometimes, but they didn't really reply. The beginning with Lucy had been quite… complicated. As she thought first that Robyn tried to be with the one she thought was her dad.

And he was, Robyn knew it.

Then, things were better and this, thanks to Lucy herself.

One day, she came to Roni's bar, with a certain book that Robyn goodly knew.

A book named _One Upon A Time_.

Robyn froze, realizing that surely, the little girl remembered, and she smiled internally.

"I know who you are now ! Exclaimed the kid with enthusiasm.

\- Toward who ?" Asked the new barmaid with interest.

It was her pause right now, and Lucy decided to go to see her.

"Toward Henry, my dad, of course, she answered.

\- Well, according to this book, I don't really have a link with him."

Lucy looked at her with surprise.

"You read his book ?

\- As I told your father that I liked his work and that for me he was a good author, I had to. And I really liked it, by the way."

As she saw Lucy's look change, Robyn realized she may said something wrong.

"You remember ? Lucy demanded with hope in her voice. You know who you are ? You know for the curse ?"

Robyn sighed. There was too much hope in the girl's eyes, she could see it. And she couldn't let this disappear.

"Lucy, I… I don't know what to say.

\- That you will help me ?"

Henry used to be the Trust Believer, Robyn knew it, she heard stories about it. Because of the curse, it seemed that he didn't believe any more, and that his place had been taken by Lucy.

Because Robyn could say it : Lucy _truly_ believed. It was her eyes : her eyes showed that she really meant it. That she really thought that what she was saying was true. And Robyn gave up.

"Alright kid. Just sit down, I am going to tell you a story."

 _§§§§_

In the end, they didn't know what to do.

Robyn just arrived there, and Lucy was a kid.

Not really enough to form an army…

But it was a beginning, and apparently, Lucy was trying to "wake up" other people.

 _Well, good luck kid._

The day Ivy Belfrey entered in the bar, Robyn started.

She became extremely pale, remembering who Drizella was, that is to say Lady Tremaine's daughter (the one who cast the curse). And yeah, before the curse was cast, the young woman may changed (it was Regina's point of view) and she didn't seem to remember.

But Robyn didn't really trust her.

Ivy sat down on a chair, at the bar, not seeming really happy.

Robyn looked at Roni, searching for help, but the other woman preferred to let her alone. Robyn rolled her eyes, upset as she realized that their relationship wasn't good.

 _Wonderful… Another thing I have to fix_.

If she goodly remembered, her and Regina were in love in the Enchanted Forest, and together, after Drizella redeemed herself.

But now, because of the curse, they weren't together any more.

And Robyn felt sad for this.

"Do you want a drink ?" She asked to the lonely woman.

This one looked at her and started with astonishment.

"Oh… Hello ? She said, frowning. I never saw you there. You're new here ?"

Ivy may be a good liar, but Robyn was almost sure that she was sincere. Good, she didn't remember, so she had nothing to do with this. Bad, she wouldn't help her, except if Robyn woke up her.

"I am. I came here not a long time ago, I wanted to travel.

\- Oh… It's nice to meet you. And the answer is yes. A glass of wine, please."

Robyn had difficulties to contain her smile. Even cursed, she was still, well… sophisticated. She understood why Regina liked her.

Ivy took her glass full of alcohol, and she sighed, seeming full of melancholia.

Robyn sighed internally, knowing what was coming.

And God she _hated_ it.

 _I am not a psychologist_.

Ivy was not going to cry, because she always contained herself, a thing due to her education. But, by living with Regina, she used to learn to know Drizella. She could quickly see that the woman wasn't well.

 _Oh… It's going to be long._

After all, Roni took time and helped her, she could do the same for her.

"Are you okay ?"

Ivy had a sad smile.

"Soon, you won't really want to talk with me. I warn you. My name is Ivy Belfrey, and I'm Victoria Belfrey's daughter."

It was a good way to learn people's cursed names.

"I'm Robyn Hills. And I don't care who your mother is, you are different from her. I'm sure."

Ivy had a cynical smile, and she began to drink her glass.

"Most people certainly don't agree with you…

Robyn shrugged.

\- Because of who your mother is ?

\- And because of myself too… she muttered.

\- Because of who you are or because of how people perceive you ?"

The young woman drank again.

"Both of them, I guess."

Robyn took her hand, and Ivy looked at her, surprised.

"Well… you can try to change it. The image that people have of you. If you really want it."

Ivy squeezed her hand in hers.

"Thanks for your encouragements, but… I already tried and it didn't work, so..."

It was because of the curse, surely. This made people being less confident in themselves, and Robyn felt a wave of anger.

"Try again ! She almost shouted. I mean, she added, as she saw Ivy's wondering look, I'm sure that you're more than people think you are."

Ivy smiled again, a more confident one this time, and she finished her drink.

"Thanks for your advice… I guess I will try", she said before leaving.

She looked at a place Robyn didn't see, and she left.

Robyn turned back.

Ivy had been looking at Roni before going out.

The archer smiled.

 _I guess some things never change_ , she muttered.

 _§§§§_

"You just met one of our most famous inhabitants," Roni told her, not seeming enjoyed by this.

This time, Robyn didn't retain her smile.

She didn't even try.

 _She is jealous_ , she realized, _and she isn't even conscious of it_.

She almost laughed.

"Yes, I did, at least her mother seems to be… someone.

\- She is… completely."

There was anger in her voice, an anger that Robyn would have easily understood _before_ the curse.

"You know her ?

\- She tried to have my bar. To buy it. But I refused, in the end.

\- If this woman is as scaring as she seems to be, then, it was a brave decision."

And she meant it.

She didn't know Victoria Belfrey.

But she used to know Lady Tremaine, and she was… someone. So yes, she admired Roni for her action.

"I don't think you should trust her.

\- Because of her mother or because of who she is ? Or seems to be ?

\- I talked with Jacinda about her, she… she is not an easy sister."

 _Her story doesn't help_.

"Maybe that it's just a mask.

\- Well, said Roni with philosophy, shrugging, who knows ?

\- Maybe that I'm wrong, but… you should give her a chance."

 _You used to love her, when we were in another realm…_

 _And I think that you still love her_.

"Well… maybe."

Roni clearly didn't believe in it, but Robyn didn't care. She just wanted her aunt to be happy.

Had she been cursed, she knew she would have wanted to have someone to tell her that she loved Alice. She was separated from Alice, the love of her life. She would make it so the same thing would not happen to Regina.

 _§§§§_

Apparently, Henry and Jacinda weren't together.

It didn't surprise Robyn, the curse wouldn't have left them be together.

But it was clear that they loved each other.

In fact, without knowing the entire story, it was visible.

Robyn was looking at them, as they went sometimes there and saw each other.

Her hope was this : that they would soon break the cruse.

 _§§§§_

She tried to find Alice.

Which was a very difficult task, as she had no ideas of where she could be or what was her name.

And she didn't want anyone to think that she was crazy, and it would happen if she told other people about the researches. So she shut up, stayed quiet, and went to find Alice on her own.

A thing which didn't work, of course (and she didn't dare asking questions to people, trying to integrate herself).

Instead of it, she found Ivy.

Ivy, who was trying to get rid off her mother by herself.

Ivy, with who she became friend, and who began to trust her.

Ivy, with who she slept during one night, as her researches went nowhere.

Ivy, who was clearly in love with Roni, but who said nothing.

Ivy, to who she said that she should talk to Roni.

Ivy, who could do it.

Ivy, Ivy, Ivy…

It wasn't love, it couldn't be love, it would never be love.

It was just a way for the two of them to have fun.

And despite how difficult it was, Robyn tried not to desperate.

 _§§§§_

A new hope appeared in her heart, one day, as she heard a conversation between two people she didn't know.

They were talking about someone, a young and blond girl, who shot a policeman named Weaver.

A young woman who was under medicine, and seemed to be crazy.

At first, Robyn didn't see the link, until she asked Roni who Weaver was. She showed him, and Robyn's heart stopped. It was him. Mr Gold. Rumplestiltskin.

She recognized him, and her heart began to beat fast, because she knew that she was _that_ close to the solution.

She came to see the two people, asking them some details about the story.

"Why do you want to know this ?

\- Well, I am new there, so… it is just curiosity."

She smiled at her own joke. Alice was the one who was a curious person. Not her.

They nodded. And they told her about this strange story. She wasn't sure that she was right, until she heard a detail.

"And… there was something. Something about a cup of tea, or a thing like that. But I don't think it matters."

Robyn frowned, knowing that it _must be_ something important, and she apologized, telling them that she had things to do.

Which was a lie, she just left for a moment.

She took a deep breath, trying to know when she heard about a cup of tea.

And then, she remembered.

What Gold told to Alice, about the cup of tea which would help him remembering.

She smiled.

It was her.

It must be her.

Her Alice, she knew it.

(Tilly there.)

She still didn't find her.

But she would.

And she had a new hope.

 _§§§§_

She followed Weaver the day after that.

Robyn knew how to be discrete, so he didn't see her, or in fact, he didn't show it. She was smiling, hoping she would find her Alice, as she used to be. But then, her smile disappeared, seeing Tilly and _not_ her Alice.

Maybe that something broke in her, and a plan, a strange and twisted plan, began to appear in her mind. All she wanted was to have her Alice back.

No matter the cost.

Alice almost woke up, so, she would act.

She would do anything to make her remember.

 _§§§§_

Tilly had no idea where she was.

She opened her eyes, and she woke up in a dark place where she never went.

The young woman remembered someone putting a hand on her mouth, and she remembered the scent of chloroform, and she sighed. Someone kidnapped her.

Some seconds after, she was able to see everything that was in the place.

She was tied up on a chair, unable to move, or almost.

Tilly rolled her eyes.

"It's kind of cliche, right ?" She asked, already wearing her mask, trying not to show how afraid she was.

Moreover, she saw no one in the room.

She heard a beautiful and clear laugh.

The second following this sound, she saw a young blond woman appear in front of her. A beautiful one, for sure, and as a single person, Alice could just be interested by her.

Oh, no, no, no, it was _not_ the time to develop Stockholm Syndrome !

Even though she was pretty, she abducted her. It was enough to say that it wasn't a good thing to begin a relationship. The kidnapper looked at her with a smile.

"Who are you ?"

Robyn gave her a sad look, seeming hurt. But Tilly didn't care, _couldn't_ care, she _abducted_ her, bloody hell !

"My name is Robyn. It's the only thing you need to know.

\- Alright, my name is Tilly. Now that we know each other, please, could you untie me ? I mean, I do have some fantasies, it's true, but I'm not sure that being tied up is one of them. At least, we are not enough intimate for this."

At her surprise, Robyn burst into laughter, and Tilly found her really pretty.

"Oh, Alice… I really missed it, you know ?"

The day Robyn entered in Hyperion Heights, an obsession took place in her. To find Alice, and wake up her. And when she saw her, she took this decision. She kidnapped her, not thinking about the consequences.

Alice was sometimes seen as the craziest of the two of them.

Maybe that, with the curse, she took a part of her madness.

She was desperate, alone, far from her family since months, and no one knew her there, _remembered her._

Of course, she had to do something.

Tilly was afraid, for sure. She didn't know what this woman wanted from her.

This Robyn didn't seem to be dangerous, but Tilly learned not to go on appearances.

"What do you want from me ?" She asked, as Robyn didn't add anything.

She was just looking at her, in a strange way. Tilly felt it, that there was something in her eyes. Almost… tenderness. Or love. But it made no sense. She didn't know her, how _could_ she _love_ her ?

It didn't make disappear the fact that Robyn's look on her was full of love. And, according to Tilly, it was just creepy.

"Nothing. I just want you to be yourself again."

Good. It was not someone who wanted money. Bad. She was crazy.

 _Bloody hell. I am so fucked up._

 _§§§§_

"Why me ? Why did you kidnap me ?

\- Don't worry Alice. Everything will be okay, I promise you."

Tilly raised an eyebrow.

 _What_ ?

"I think you're wrong, she corrected, being as calm as she could. My name is Tilly, not Alice."

Robyn's smile grew larger, and it scared Tilly even more. It was a soft and kind smile, but Tilly wasn't in a situation where she could appreciate it. She shook her head.

"Oh no, Alice. I am sure of it. Your name is Alice Jones, and you're not leaving this room until you're yourself again."

Alice's eyes opened wide.

 _What the hell ?_

So, she was with a true crazy woman. And she understood.

"Wait… you… want me to go mad again ? You want me to act in a crazy way ? You don't want me to take my pills ?"

She tried to take these one, but she couldn't.

"In a way. I want you to feel good Alice, to feel yourself. You need it Alice, even though you don't know it."

Tilly began to tremble a little, hiding her fear with more difficulties. Robyn didn't know what to do, or how to do it, but she knew a thing.

Time was her best ally.

"I need them, Tilly hiccuped, beginning to give away all of this. My pills. They really help me to be… normal, you see."

Robyn's look became sharp.

"You don't need to be _normal_ Alice. You need to be yourself, to be safe. You don't need all of this, and you're not crazy.

\- Of course I do ! Tilly answered. You don't know me. You don't know who I am."

This time, Robyn looked at her with tenderness.

"I know you."

And for a second, just a second, Tilly believed it.

And then, she remembered that she was with a psychopath.

She needed to flee.

Right now.

 _§§§§_

"Let me go. I won't denounce you to the police if you free me now."

Robyn shrugged.

"You know, you're not going to convince me. You don't have to be scared, just _wait_. I don't want to kill you or hurt you."

Robyn was desperate. She just wanted someone who would know the truth, and Lucy wasn't enough, she was just a child. She had a twisted vision of all of this. She remembered, unlike Alice, who was cursed.

She had been separated from the love of her life, from her family, she had been alone, and even though she lived close to Roni for a time, it hadn't been enough for her.

She knew that if Alice didn't take her pills for an enough long time, her memories would come back. It already happened, it would again, she hoped it.

And now, Alice, _her_ Alice, _was there_ , just in front of her. So yes, of course she wasn't going to let her go. She missed her girlfriend.

It explained why she was ready to do anything to get her back.

Tilly wanted to scream, to tell her that she was crazy, but she was too afraid.

Of what ?

Well… of the woman's strange attitude.

(And it made her think that she had been like her with Weaver.)

Because she could do as she did herself. That is to say take a gun and shot her.

So it feared her.

And Robyn was going to notice it.

Alice was trembling, she could see it, and as she gave her a look full of fear, she froze.

"You're afraid of me ?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

Alice didn't even nod.

 _§§§§_

Time passed, in a deep silence, and Tilly felt it. It was happening again. She was going to be mad a new time, and she _refused_ it. Unlike the other time, she just wanted to be sane, not to be crossed by these strange thoughts, even though these one were true.

Rapidly, she succeeded to put a hand in her pocket, as Robyn wasn't looking at her, lost in her memories, finally finding what she was looking for. Her pills, and she had a sight of relief, taking one of them.

She took it, before Robyn could stop her. This one looked at her, seeing it, and as she couldn't stop it, she looked at her with a hurt look that almost hurt Tilly herself.

"Oh Alice, she whispered, with tears in her eyes. Why Alice ? Why ?"

Tilly didn't reply _I'm sorry_ , but she almost meant it.

 _§§§§_

The two woman then heard a noise and they both started with surprise. It was Tilly's phone, as someone was calling her.

"They are searching for me ! Said Tilly. They will find me.

\- I have no doubts about it", answered Robyn with humor, taking the phone from Tilly's pocket.

And Alice shivered, a little troubled.

Robyn read the name on it. Weaver.

 _Gold. It will remind him of old good memories_.

"Hello.

\- Tilly ? Answered a voice Robyn goodly knew.

\- Not really. Try again ! She said with a mocking voice.

\- Who are you ? Where is Tilly ?

\- Who I am doesn't matter.

\- Just a crazy woman who kidnapped me, muttered Tilly.

\- Is she fine ?

\- Don't worry. I don't have the intention to hurt her.

\- Did she take her pills ? She needs to take them.

\- Oh please Gold ! Robyn interrupted him. Don't do that with me. We both know that these one don't help her.

\- What ? I don't understand what you mean.

\- Really deary ? She demanded in an imp voice. I'm not that sure.

\- Who are you ? What do you want ?"

And then, at that precise moment, she gave up.

"I just, she hiccuped, I just want my Alice to come back", she screamed.

Weaver frowned and froze.

"What ?"

She stopped the call just after that. Him, he stayed silent, before realizing the truth. Was it Robyn ?

 _§§§§_

Answer to the call had been a great bad idea, Robyn thought retrospectively.

She realized it, as she heard the noise of the police cars. She addressed a sad smile to Tilly, so sad that this one almost felt sympathy for her.

"I guess it's over now… She said by untying her.

\- You're letting me go ? Tilly asked her, suspicious.

\- Of course. I won't force you to stay there. It would be useless."

At that moment, she dared. She put her hand on Tilly's cheek, who raised an eyebrow.

"You're not going to kiss me, right ?"

Robyn laughed.

"No, of course."

She thought about Hook (the original, not Alice's father.) or Gold, who tried to break curses by the way of True Love's kiss. Which didn't work.

She wasn't that stupid or desperate.

(Even though she wanted to do it.)

Robyn just put her forehead on Alice's bow, in a tender way.

"I love you Alice, she whispered to her."

And a tear rolled along her cheek.

The second after that, the door opened, and a cry resonated in the air.

"Tilly ?"

It was Rogers' voice, and Robyn smiled when she recognized Killian. Alice left her, of course, and ran into her father's arms. He embraced her in his arms, of course, and as she saw it, Robyn wanted even more to cry.

 _I'm sorry Killian. I tried, you know, I really tried._

Rogers send her a look full of anger, and Robyn almost smiled. It was Weaver who came to arrest her, and this time, Robyn smiled to him.

"I failed Rumple, she whispered to him. But, at least, I tried. I guess it will be for the next time."

He didn't answer.

 _§§§§_

She was in prison now, in a cellar, waiting for something to happen. Gold came to see her. It didn't surprise her.

"Hello Mr Gold.

\- I'm detective Weaver, Miss, right ?

\- And I'm Robyn.

\- Tell me… why did you abduct Tilly ?"

She looked at him with a serious air.

"I told you… I wanted to get my Alice back again."

He sighed.

"You know, Miss… the charges against you are… important. Kidnapping is not a good thing to do."

She raised an eyebrow, skeptical.

" _You_ are telling me that ? She said, ironic. You must be kidding.

\- But, he said, not taking into account the interruption, you're lucky. Tilly chose not to report against you. So you will be free soon."

Robyn started.

"Why ?

\- Well… she knows what it is, to have a moment of madness..."

Robyn looked at him, furious.

"I am _not_ crazy !"

Weaver shrugged.

"I you believe it…"

She rolled her eyes. He stand up, ready to leave. And as he began to walk, she said :

"Hey, Gold ! He stopped. Please, tell me that you remember !"

He turned back and looked at her. And there was so much hope and despair in her eyes and in her voice that he realized that he couldn't disappoint her. He sighed.

"I do."

And he left.

Robyn stayed alone, but with a great smile on her lips.

She was hoping again…

The end.


End file.
